The Odds Are Never In Our Favour
by MonkeyCage
Summary: When Clove and Katniss meet in training before the hunger games, they cant keep their eyes off each other and they soon become closer than they had ever expected. They know their love is forbidden but they know they can make it work, but when they enter the games will they win together or are the odds never in their favour. Clovniss. Rated T just to be safe, rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Katniss' POV:

I looked over at her for what seems like the hundredth time today, god im so in love with that girl. But I can never be with her as she is in district 2 and im in 12, me and her are supposed to hate each other and yet I see her staring at me all the time and I cant shake the feeling that she feels the same way. I sit on the floor and close my eyes to think when suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder, I open my eyes and look up to see big green eyes staring at me, it was Clove.

Clove's POV:

I slowly walked over to that gorgeous girl I've had my eyes on ever since I first saw her. I placed my hand on her shoulder and when she looked up, our eyes met and it felt like we were the only two people in the world. "Hi" I said quietly. "Hello" She whispered back. "Can I talk to you please? Alone?" I asked nervously. "Yeah sure" She replied as she stood up. I walked down the corridor with her and when we got to my room I locked the door ad turned to face her, I gulped and began to speak.

Katniss' POV:

She lead me into her room and locked the door and when she turned to face me she began to speak. "Katniss, can I talk to you about something please?" She asked. Oh my god she knows my name! "Yeah of course, but we better be quick because you and me aren't meant to be with each other" I said

as I stepped closer to her. "Katniss, I uh I think well I know that um im in love with you and I know we're supposed to hate each other but I really like you" Clove confessed. Wait what? She likes me back? "Clove, Im In love with you too but you know we can't be together" I say softly. Clove grabs my shoulders "I know we're not supposed to be but can't we be together secretly?" Clove asked hopefully. Without thinking I put my hands on her waist and kissed her softly, I soon felt her hands at the back of my neck as we kissed. The kiss we shared was nothing like anything else I've ever felt before, it felt so right and it felt like my whole life had lead to this moment when our lips were locked. When we finally pulled away I leaned in and whispered in her ear "Clove, will you be my girlfriend?" Clove nodded frantically and squealed in excitement as she kissed me again, I knew this relationship would be hard but we have to find a way to make it work.

Clove grabbed my hand and lead me over to her bed, I looked at her and smiled as she held my hands. "Stay with me" She whispered and I smiled even wider and pulled her into my arms and lied down on the bed with Clove in my arms.

"Clove?" I ask. "Yes?" She replies looking up at me, "We need to keep this a secret, don't tell anyone and we cant be seen together or we'll be split up" I tell the girl in my arms. Clove sighs "I know baby, I promise I wont let anyone find out". I blush a deep shade of red "You.. You called me.." I stutter. "I called you baby" Clove says as she smirks. "I love it" I say before I kiss her, and when we pull away she moves closer to me and rests her head on my shoulder sighing contently. I soon fall into a peaceful sleep in my lovers arms.

Clove's POV:

I wake up in Katniss' arms and I couldn't be happier. As I snuggle closer to her she wakes up and groans slightly, and when she sees me she smiles and runs her hands through my hair.

"Hey" I say croakily.

"Hey" Katniss replies sleepily.

"Time to get up" I say as I get out of bed smiling.

I walk into the bathroom and as my thoughts turn darker my smile fades. What am I so happy about? We have three more days left of training before we go into the arena. We have to fight to the death, but there's no way I could kill Katniss and we cant be allies Cato would kill us both for sure. Only one comes out, and im going to make sure its Katniss.

I walk Into the training room, knives in hand, and walk over to the knife throwing. I throw my knife and hit the middle, I smirk and continue hitting the middle of the target every single time, I never miss.

I look over at Katniss and frown when I see her talking to that rat from her district. As I watch them talking I find myself unable to take my eyes off them, I see Peeta begin to move closer to her and I clench my fists. A few seconds later he leans in an kisses her, I feel like I've just been stabbed in the heart. I drop my knives and walk swiftly towards the door as tears stream down my face, I hear Katniss calling me but I continue walking until im

out of sight.

I walk down the hall for a while then lean against a while as silent tears stream down my face. That's it, if I don't concentrate im going to die In the arena. My mouth crumples into an evil grin, fire girl and loverboy are at the top of my hit list.

Katniss' POV:

I notice Peeta getting closer to me, I try to backup but he kisses me before I can get away. I push him off in disgust and look over to see Clove turn and storm out the room. No, no, no I have to go after her.

"Clove!" I call out in desperation, everyone looks at me but I couldn't care less as I run after the small girl. She doesn't turn around and I begin to run faster.

When I finally reach her I see her leaning against a wall with tears streaming down her face. My heart aches at the sight, poor Clove.

"Clove!" I call again, her head turns in my direction and she runs away. I begin to cry as I run after her again.

"Clove, you don't understand please wait!" I call out as tears fall from my eyes and I run as fast as I can.

When I catch up with her I find her standing out on the roof, looking scared. I've finally cornered her, she try's to run again but I jump at her pinning her to the ground.

"Let me go!" She shouts as tears well up in her eyes.

"Clove please just let me explain!" I shout desperately.

"Look I can see that you obviously love that little rat so how about you get off me!" Clove screams as she trys to push me off her.

"I don't love him! I love you!" I scream back as I cry.

"Your just trying to make me fall in love with you so I'll be vulnerable and easier to kill!" Clove shouts.

I cant believe what im hearing, why would she think that? I pin her arms either side of her head and press my lips to hers, I put all of the love and emotion I feel towards Clove in that kiss and I soon feel her kissing me back. I pull away and place my hand on her cheek.

"Clove I could never hurt you, not in a million years I love you with all my heart and when Peeta kissed me I pushed him away because you're the only one I want" I say as I wipe away her tears.

"Do you really mean that?" Clove asks calmly.

"With all my heart" I reply as I smile.

Clove's POV:

I smile and kiss her as she hugs me closer. I get up and we walk off back to the training centre hand in hand.

"If loverboy gets anywhere near you I swear I'll kill him in an instant" I say to Katniss in anger.

Katniss laughs "Don't worry, I wont let him"

We walk back into the training room and I go and join the other careers while Katniss gets back to shooting. Me and Cato walk over to watch loverboy training, and as he performs a pathetic throw me and Cato laugh at the little rat.

"Nice one loverboy" I jeer sarcastically as I turn and walk away laughing, I cant be seen as weak if I want to survive in the games.

As training comes to an end for the day I walk down the hall and into my room, only two more days now. I climb into bed to try and get some sleep but I cant, all I can think about is Katniss. I want her to win and go back to her mother and sister but I don't want to die and never see her again. I sigh as I climb out of bed and go over to the balcony and step outside, I take a deep breath and just stand there gazing at the stars.

As im lost deep in thought I suddenly feel a pair of arms wrap around me from behind, I smile knowing it must be Katniss. I turn around to see her smiling sadly at me.

"Hey sweetie what's wrong?" I ask her as I tilt my head.

"Two more days" She says sadly

I smile weakly at her "I know but, maybe we can win together?" I suggest

"Clove, only one can come out alive" She whispers as tears well up in her eyes.

I sigh "I know Katniss and I want you to be the one who walks out of here alive"

Katniss' POV:

I don't want to win without Clove, I would rather die than win without her.

"No, I don't want to win without you Clove. I love you so much" I whisper in her ear as I hold her close.

"We'll figure something out, I promise I love you too" She whispers back.

"I hope so" I smile and kiss her gently on the lips.

After a few moments I pull away "I guess I better go"

She nods slowly and kisses me before I hug her and leave.

That night my dreams only consist of Clove, her beautiful brown hair, her gorgeous eyes, her soft lips and her amazing personality.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of people arguing. I groaned as I lazily got out of bed and walked to my door to see who it was, it was Effie and Haymitch arguing again just outside my room. I groaned and left the room to go to the training centre to get away from all this noise. I was the only one there because it was only six in the morning, so I made the most of my time alone to focus on training without any distractions.

After a while I heard the door swing open, It was Peeta. I rolled my eyes and returned to shooting the targets without acknowledging his presence, but much to my annoyance Peeta walked over to me and began speaking.

"Hey" He said sounding almost afraid.

"Hi" I say bitterly as I continue shooting arrows.

"Im sorry about what happened yesterday" Peeta says quietly.

"Its fine" I say coldly, Im still angry at him.

"Why did you go after Clove earlier?" He asks sounding slightly angry.

"None of your business" I mutter.

"Katniss it is my business, we're allies remember?!" Peeta shouts, something inside me snaps at this.

"Well maybe I don't want to be allies with you!" I scream at him.

"You'll die on your own!" Peeta shouts.

"Im already allies with someone else, someone much better" I reply calmly as I return to shooting my bow.

Peeta rolls his eyes "Its that stupid career isn't it!" He shouts.

I turn and push him against a wall in anger "Don't call her that! She's not stupid, I love her!" I shout and it echoes in the room and as I let him go I see Clove standing In the doorway smiling, she's clearly enjoying this. Clove walks up to me and stands next to me holding my hand, Peeta sees the knife in her hand and his eyes widen.

"I think you better run loverboy" She says menacingly, smirking the whole time as she watches him slink away to the other side of the room. Peeta was clearly jealous and I shouldn't have told him but I couldn't care less, all that matters is Clove.

Clove's POV:

Im going to cut that boy to shreds when we get in the arena, he's clearly in love with Katniss. My Katniss.

"Are you okay?" I ask as she squeezes my hand.

"Yeah im fine, thanks" She says smiling.

Then I get an idea "Hey lets make him jealous" I whisper.

Katniss laughs "Sounds good"

I smile and pull her closer to where Peeta's training "Okay now kiss me and wait till he looks over" I say smirking.

Katniss smiles and places her hands on my hips while I put my hands at the back of her neck and crash our lips together. We kiss for a while and Peeta eventually looks over and I look at him to see him standing there with his mouth wide open, I smile and break the kiss.

"What you staring at?" I say as I walk over to him, knife in hand.

"You" He hisses

I scoff "I know im beautiful but you should try to control yourself boy" I say sarcastically.

"Your just a pathetic little career" He spits.

"Aww looks like someone's in a bad mood because he knows Katniss will never love him" I sneer as I turn to walk away. But just as I turn around, my face smashes into the ground as Peeta lunges at me.

I scream and reach for my knife but he snatches it off me leaving me defenceless. I try to push him off but he's too strong, that's when I look up and see Katniss aiming her bow at Peeta ready to shoot.

"You wouldn't…" Peeta says sceptically

"I would, so if I were you I would get off her" Katniss says bitterly.

Peeta slowly gets off me but not before whispering "Next time, you wont have her to protect you"

"Just wait till we're in the arena" I hiss as I shoot him a disgusted look and snatch my knife from his hand.

Me and Katniss walk away and sit down for a bit to try and relax, but as the rest of the careers arrive I give Katniss a quick kiss on the cheek before walking off to go join them. None of the other careers can know about me and Katniss or im gonna be first to die in the games.

"Hey Cato!" I call him over

"Hey what Is it?" He asks

"Look" I say as I point to Rue hiding up in the wiring

Cato scoffs "How pathetic" He chuckles and laughs

Me and Cato walk off to jeer at the rest of the tributes, I cant let myself come across as weak and I can never be seen with Katniss when the other careers are around.

As me and Cato walk over to Katniss I know that I just need to go along with it so he doesn't get suspicious.

"The girl on fire" Cato says smirking wickedly

"Let's see what you can do fire girl" I say as she stands up and picks up the bow and arrows.

Katniss hit's the middle every single time, just like I knew she would.

Cato nods his head "Not bad twelve"

As me and Cato walk off I wink at her making her smile.

Katniss' POV:

I really wish I was one of the careers, then me and Clove wouldn't have to be secretive and I could be the one walking around laughing with her right now and we would be able to be allies easily in the games. But instead im stuck with Peeta wanting to be my ally, great.

As the day slowly comes to an end I realise just how real this is, we have one more day of training and then we're going into the hunger games.

Now we all have our interviews with Caesar and when I see Clove I nearly pass out. She looks gorgeous in her dress, I just want to run up to her and kiss her. When she turns around to look at me her eyes widen as she looks me up and down smiling, making me blush a deep shade of red as I smile back biting my lip.

When its Clove's turn to be interviewed I watch the screen as Caesar interviews her. Halfway through her interview he asks her about her love life and I watch in fascination.

"So, is there a special someone back home?" Caesar asks her

Clove laughs "No, not really"

"I don't believe that for a second!" Caesar says laughing

"Well, yes there is someone" Clove says shyly

"Well if you win this and go back home, he wont be able to resist you" Caesar says smiling

Clove looks at the ground as her smile fades "Winning wont help me" She mutters

"And why not?" Caesar asks

"Because they came here with me" Clove says sadly

"Well, that is a shame" Caesar says showing no real emotion

"Yes it is" Clove mutters still staring at the ground

I look over at Cato standing in the line wearing a proud smirk, he thinks Clove's talking about him.

As Clove's interview finishes she walks past me with a sad look on her face and I want to go after as I watch her disappear into the distance.

My interview goes by in a flash and as I listen to Caesar talking all I can think about is Clove and the fact that I have a high chance of being dead in a few days. When my interview ends I go back to my room to find Clove sat on my bed with an emotionless expression plastered to her face as she stares at the ground.

"Hey how did you get in?" I ask as I sit next to her and put my arm around her shoulder

"You left the door unlocked" She mutters

"Hey Clove look at me for a minute" I whisper. She doesn't look up so I put my hand under her chin and pull her head up to make her face me.

"Its going to be okay, we're gonna be okay" I whisper reassuringly

Suddenly Clove jumps at me hugging me tightly and crying into my shoulder.

"Shh its going to be okay" I say as I run my hands through her hair.

As Clove gets up to leave I grab her arm and she turns to look at me.

"Stay with me" I whisper

Clove's POV:

I smile at Katniss as we climb into bed together and as soon as I lay down she pulls me into her arms and snuggles close to me. I sigh contently as I lay with her and I know that as long as im with her everything will be okay.

"Goodnight, thank you" I whisper as I pull her impossibly closer to me

"I love you" She whispers back as she kisses me

"I love you too, so much" I whisper lovingly as we pull away from the kiss and I soon fall into a peaceful sleep as I dream about the wonderful girl in my arms.

The next morning I wake up to Katniss' beautiful face and smile.

"She's so beautiful" I think to myself

"So are you" She says as she giggles

"Oh did I say that out loud? I meant to say it in my head…" I say as I smile shyly

"Your too cute" She giggles as she kisses me and climbs out of bed

Twenty minutes later I walk down to the training centre for the final time and go over to practice throwing my knives. I focus on training as this is the last time I'll be training and soon im going to be killing the people in this room.

To my dismay Peeta comes over to talk to me, I thought he was scared of me, he should be.

"What do you want loverboy?" I ask as I turn towards him

"I want you to stay away from Katniss" He hisses

"Oh? And who's going to make me?" I ask amused at how un intimidating he is

"Me" He reply's coldly

"Come at me loverboy" I say bitterly as I pull a knife from my belt

He doesn't move and I laugh "You know, im very good at throwing knives" I say as I throw one at the target and hit the middle without even looking. "I never miss"

I notice Cato is watching us grinning, I need to impress him "You just gonna stand there?"

"I'll kill you in the games" He spits

I snort "Yeah good luck with that, even fire girl doesn't want to be allies with you"

"Watch out two" Peeta says as he turns to walk away

"Im sooo scared, your first on my hit list loverboy" I sneer

"Not If I kill you first" Peeta calls out to me

"Don't worry loverboy, I'll put you out of your misery soon enough" Cato calls to him as all the other careers laugh

Peeta slinks away slowly, I knew he was a wimp. I scoff as I continue training, throwing knife after knife until my arm ached.

As training ended for the last time I went to my room with Katniss so we could spend what may be our last night together.

"Are we allies Katniss?" I whisper

"Of course we are, I love you Clove" Katniss replies

"Good, I love you too" I say quietly as I snuggle closer to her and drift off into a dreamless sleep

The next morning I wake up and shake Katniss gently

"We gotta get up" I say as I yawn

"Ugh I know" Katniss groans

Katniss' POV:

As I climb out of bed I kiss Clove on the lips and hug her.

"The next time we'll see each other will be in the games" I whisper sadly as I hold her close

"I know baby, we need to try and win this together" She whispers as she holds my hands

I smile sadly at her. I know we need to try but the odds of us both leaving that arena alive are slim, if it comes to it then I would rather die than live in a world without Clove by my side. If we cant win together then im going to do everything I can to make sure Clove is the one who walks out of here alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss's POV:

As the pod lifts to the surface all I can think about it Clove. I frantically look around trying to find Clove, where is she? As the countdown begins I scan the cornucopia trying to find the bow and arrows.

10

I look around trying to find Clove

9

I finally see her standing over to my left

8

Clove looks at me and smiles slightly, she looks scared

7

I smile back warmly, trying to comfort her

6

I look forwards but I cant see the bow and arrows anywhere

5

I start to panic, this is actually happening

4

I know I have to keep Clove safe

3

I get ready to run

2

I take a deep breath

1

I prepare to sprint away

0

Everyone runs towards the middle and I stop and watch the horrific scene around me. I see a backpack and sprint towards it picking it up and begin to run towards the forest when I trip and turn to see a boy standing behind me about to kill me, this is it its all over already and I didn't even get to say goodbye to Clove. I brace myself when the boy suddenly falls to the ground and I see a knife in his back, I look up to see Clove standing there and as she throws a knife to the ground near me I look at her in confusion.

"Take the knife and run!" She shouts to me, I quickly nod my head and pick up the knife and run into the forest away from the rest of the tributes.

I run as far away as I can, and I soon come across a large tree. I look around and begin to climb the tree as I know I will be safe up there.

As the sun begins to go down I look up to the sky to see the tributes that were killed in the bloodbath at the start of the games. I watch as the final face shows up on the screen and sigh in relief, Clove is still alive but now I need to find her. What if she's with the other careers? What if they find me up here and kill me? I hold the knife that Clove gave me and smile, I miss her already. I soon feel tired and close my eyes as I fall into a dreamless sleep.

A while later I wake up with a start when I hear the sound of laughter and footsteps getting closer, I lean over the side of the branch to see who It is and I see Cato, Glimmer, Marvel, Peeta ad Clove all walking towards the tree laughing. Suddenly Peeta looks up and sees me looking down at them, I try to hide but he's already seen me.

"Hey look there she is!" Peeta shouts to the careers as he points at me

"Well done loverboy" Cato says smirking as he begins to climb the tree

"Kill her Cato!" Glimmer and Peeta shout as they watch him climb the tree

I look down, fear filling my eyes. Cato almost reaches me when he loses his grip and falls from the tree, I sigh in relief as I lean back against the tree shaking slightly.

"Lets just wait her out" Clove says to Cato, Glimmer and Peeta as they all look at her

"She has to come down sometime or she'll starve to death, we can just kill her then" Clove suggests

Cato nods in approval "Alright, we can sleep her and wait her out"

"I'll take first watch if you want" Clove says loud enough for me to hear

"Okay" Cato says smiling as they all lay down except for Clove who sits on the ground, waiting for them to fall asleep

Clove's POV:

When they finally fell asleep I quietly got up and climbed the tree Katniss was in. As I reached the branch Katniss was sat on I realised she was asleep, I smile at the sleeping Katniss and I pull her into my arms which wakes her up.

"Clove!" She shouts a bit too loud

"Shhh" I whisper, trying not to wake everyone up

"Im so glad your okay" She whispers as she holds me close to her

"Im glad your okay too, I love you" I whisper back as I hug her

"I love you too" She whispers as she pulls away from the hug smiling

I leant in and pressed my lips to Katniss' and felt her kissing me back instantly

We kissed for several minutes until we eventually pulled away smiling.

"Why are you with the rest of the careers?" Katniss whispered

I sighed and looked down "Because I know that they will kill me and you if I leave them"

"But they're trying to kill me anyway, so if we went off together now while they're asleep then we have a better chance of surviving together" Katniss whispers, trying to convince me

I look down at the sleeping careers and turn back to Katniss. What do I do? I cant leave Katniss all alone but if I leave the careers then they will surely find me and kill both of us.

"Yes they do want to kill you, more than anything, but if I leave the careers and run off with you now then they will definitely find us and kill us both" I whisper, I know its for the best If I stay with the careers and lay low for a while until me and Katniss stand a chance of winning this together.

I hear nothing but silence and as I look into Katniss' eyes I can see the faintest of tears, She looks hurt and I feel a sudden stab of guilt in my chest at the sight.

"Don't cry Katniss, im so sorry but its for the best if I stay with the careers just for a little bit longer" I say as I feel tears threatening to fall

"Just go" She whispers as tears silently roll down her cheeks. I reach up to wipe her tears away but she slaps my hand to stop me

"Im only doing this for you…" I whisper as silent tears fall from my eyes

She looks up at me to see me crying but quickly shakes her head and looks away.

"Go" She whispers demandingly

It feels like my heart has been broken in two as more tears fall down my cheeks and I begin to sob. Everything I did was for her, it was always for her because I love her with all my heart and if she doesn't love me anymore then I don't want to live.

"Do you love me Katniss?" I ask in between crying

She closes her eyes and turns away from me even more, I cry louder now, not caring if the careers hear me.

"Why would anyone ever love me anyway?" I ask while still sobbing violently

"What?" She asks as she finally looks at me

"Look at me, im just a pathetic girl from district two. No one will ever care about me" I say and I notice Katniss' facial expression changes to one of sadness

"Your going to win this because I don't want to live without you my life wouldn't be worth living if you don't love me anymore. Kill me Katniss" I say as I stare into her eyes.

Katniss' POV:

My eyes widen, I love Clove so much and I could never do anything to harm her. Without thinking I lean in and kiss Clove passionately on the lips, but she pulls away from the kiss and looks down.

I cry harder "Clove, I love you so much I would never do anything to harm you"

Clove looks into my eyes and sees all of the sadness, anger and hurt. Clove grabs me by the arm and pulls me closer, pressing her lips to mine. I pour all of my love and affection I feel towards Clove in that kiss, and after a while we pull away and stare into each others eyes.

"Please believe me Clove" I whisper pleadingly

Clove smiles slightly "I believe you because I love you too, more than anything in the world"

I smile widely and kiss her softly on the lips. I sigh contently into the kiss, I love her so much. When we eventually pull away she smiles and wraps her arms around me.

"Im staying with you Katniss" She whispers in my ear as we hug

I pull away and smile at her "Thank you Clove, I love you and I know we can win this together"

"We will win this together" She says as she smiles widely at me

I smile and kiss her again. She's right, we can win this together and we will.

**Well that's it for this chapter, I know this is probably quite a lot shorter than the last chapter. Sorry about that but chapter 3 will hopefully be soon so hope you enjoy! Reviews, favourites and follows are always appreciated, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Im so sorry for not updating for so long! I try not to let life get in the way of writing but it manages to creep in sometimes…. Anyway hope you enjoy :3**

Katniss' POV:

Me and Clove slowly, carefully climb down the tree as we try not to wake the careers. When we finally reach the ground, we slowly walk away and when we are far away we begin to run.

"We need to find someone safe, so the careers cant find us when they come and look for you" I say slightly out of breath

"I know, come on" She says as she grabs my hand and we walk towards a small river

Clove leads me towards a small cave hidden away in the rocks near the river. I smile, I know we will be hidden away from everyone here. As we climb into the small cave, I lay down with Clove in my arms and immediately feel sleepy as my eyes begin to close slowly. They shoot open though when I feel Clove's lips on mine and my eyes slowly flutter shut as I kiss back, wrapping my arms around her neck to deepen the kiss.

When we eventually pull away I speak "I love you"

"I love you too" She whispers as she lays her head on my chest, snuggling closer to me.

I cuddled closer to her and soon fell into a dreamless sleep in my lovers arms.

I awoke the next morning to hear people shouting and laughing. I sat up, rubbing my eyes as I tried to figure out what the noise coming from outside the cave was. My eyes widened when I heard Cato shout "Where are you fire girl?!"

I shook Clove, trying to wake her up.

"W-what's going on?" She mumbled tiredly.

"The careers are looking for us Clove" I whispered, fear evident in my trembling voice.

Clove's eyes widened at this and she slowly crept towards the entrance of the cave. She looked out to see who was out there, then I heard a sudden shout of "There she is!"

Clove's POV:

I looked out the cave and saw Cato with the rest of the careers and Peeta trailing behind. I was almost in a trance watching them when suddenly, Glimmer saw me and shouted "There she is!"

I spun around to face Katniss "Come on we have to go!" I shouted grabbing her hands.

We ran out the cave as they all ran towards us. I ran with Katniss, pulling her as we ran as fast as we could.

I panicked when Katniss tripped up behind me, and I stopped to pick her back up again. "Just go Clove, I-I wont make it anyway so just save yourself" Katniss whispered sadly.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing "Im never leaving you Katniss, I love you too much for that" I say as I pick her up in my arms. I looked up to see Cato way too close for comfort and I began running with Katniss in my arms. I soon tripped on a stump and we both fell to the ground screaming, and at that moment I knew it was over for both of us as Cato towered over us menacingly.

"If it isn't our little traitor Clove. So, you left us to be with fire girl? You make me sick" He spat.

"Leave Katniss alone, just kill me" I spoke, standing up with Katniss.

"Alright then" He grabbed me, holding a knife against my throat.

"No! Leave her alone!" Katniss shouted aiming an arrow at Cato's head.

"Shoot and I'll slit her throat!" He shouted, pressing the knife harder against Clove's neck.

"Just let her go!" Katniss screamed, tears welling in her eyes.

"Fine. I've got a better idea" He smirked.

"Marvel, grab loverboy" Cato said looking towards him.

Marvel grabbed Peeta and held a knife to his throat.

Cato smirked at me "Now you get to choose, so who dies? Loverboy? Or Clove? Your choice" He says with an evil smirk painted on his lips.

I look at Peeta and then Clove. I know I want to save Clove but I cant just let them kill Peeta, he took pity on me that day outside the bakery. But Clove, I love her so much I couldn't let her die either. I stare into Clove's terror filled eyes, I have to save her but I cant doom Peeta! I panic as my gaze switches between the two.

"I haven't got all day, so who's it gonna be?" Cato says impatiently.

I close my eyes and gulp "Clove" I mumble.

"Speak up!" He shouts.

"Let Clove go!" I scream.

Cato smirks and lets Clove go, and as soon as he does she runs into my arms crying. I hug her tighter than I've ever hugged anyone before as I shook from the traumatic experience.

"Kill him" Cato says looking at Marvel.

Clove's POV:

As Marvel is about to kill Peeta, he wriggles free from his grasp and runs.

"Go after him!" Cato shouts as they all run after Peeta.

"Watch out" Glimmer threatens, frowning at me and Katniss before she runs off with the rest of the group.

When she's gone Katniss presses her lips to mine in a slow, passionate kiss. I kiss back instantly pulling her against me. The kiss lasts for a few moments until we pull away, staring into each others eyes.

"I-I almost lost you" She whispers, her voice breaking as tears fall from her eyes.

"I wont let you lose me Katniss. Thank you for choosing me" I whisper back.

"I would never choose Peeta, I love you so much Clove" She cries smiling.

"I love you too, more than you can imagine" I say smiling back.

We found a tall tree and climbed it before sunset so we could hide there for the night.

"I love you baby" I whispered.

"I love you too sweetie" She whispered back kissing me gently.

We kissed all night until we fell asleep in our warm embrace.


	4. Update

**Hey guys,**

**Im basically having a bit of a writers block with this story but I will be updating again when I figure out what to write next so chapter 4 will hopefully be up soon. Thanks!**


End file.
